An Odd Confession Session
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Jake has been avoiding Rose since the trip, but he finally feels the need to talk to her. It's short, but hopefully good. Easy, I'm new to AD:JL. :p


In New York, Jake Long sat in his Grampa's practicing room, looking really depressed. He had just found out the true identity of Huntsgirl, and he was very angry, very upset. He didn't want to be mad at her, the girl he now openly liked. Fu Dog came over and looked up at his friend.

"Hey, kid," the ancient figure started, "what's wrong? If your face gets any longer, you'll start lookin' like a horse."

"Not now, Fu," Jake told him. "I just wanna be alone."

Grampa walked over to him and spoke wisely, "Jake, when in doubt over something, you must look inside yourself and find the truth."

"English, please."

"If you are worried about something, maybe talking about it could help. Now, what is wrong?"

"Aw, Gramps, I can't tell ya. I'm just so…so…shocked and disappointed."

"Why is that, young dragon?"

Jake sighed, "'Cause I know Huntsgirl's identity…"

Fu Dog and Lao Shin gasped. "WHO!" they both exclaimed.

"It's…uh, I think I'll wait a while before tellin' you guys…" He grabbed his skate board and helmet before heading to the door. "I'm goin' to school. Bye." He left.

Fu Dog looked up at the old man. "I'll betcha it's that girl he's crushin' over. A gaga goo."

"Hmm, you may be right… Only time will tell."

At school, Jake made it down the hallway to his locker, where he saw Rose of all people.

"Hi, Jake," she said, smiling at him. "I just wanted to say sorry for not being able to spend any time with you last weekend. Brad wouldn't leave me alone, and I had some…other things…to take care of."

"Oh, I'm sure," Jake said with a slight hint of disdain in his voice. "Don't sweat it. No big…"

"Is something wrong, Jake?" She placed a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine," he answered, taking her hand and removing it. "I've gotta go."

Rose sighed sadly as her almost-boyfriend began to walk away. "Please just talk to me when you feel better, okay?" She turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Jake turned and looked at her retreating form. "How can I, when I don't even trust you?" he asked to himself. He turned and ran straight into Spud and Trixie.

"Hey, Jake," Trixie said, looking over his shoulder to see Rose walking off. "You weren't hurt were ya?"

"Naw, girl. It's cool. So, what'd you guys do yesterday?"

"We just chilled, right, Spud?"

Spud nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Hey, like, did you know that if you stare at a light bulb for five hours, you start seeing spots everywhere?"

The other two friends looked at him in scrutiny before dragging him off to class.

Later on in the day, at lunch time, the three friends sat at their table, eating and laughing, before the object of Jake's affections came over with her tray.

"Oh, hi, Rose," Jake began, lightened up a bit since being with his friends. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see that you're okay. You have been acting so strangely lately."

"I'm…fine," he lied, but he wanted to see her a little bit relieved.

"Okay… Well, I'll see you guys later."

As she started to walk off, Jake called out to her, "Um, Rose?"

The blue-eyed beauty turned to him. "What?"

"Do…Do you wanna sit with us?"

Trixie and Spud exchanged surprised glances and groaned at the fact that Jake would ask his arch enemy to sit with them.

"I…guess so." She came over and sat beside the shorter boy.

Trixie cleared her throat. "So um, did it seem like fourth hour was DRAGGIN' on and on today to y'all?"

Jake caught onto his friend's emphasis and smirked. "Yeah, it did. How 'bout you, Rose? Did you think it was DRAGGIN'?"

Rose coughed a little and replied, "Oh, yeah… Sure."

Spud held up a hand. "Speaking of which, Jake, are you ever gonna—"

Trixie placed a hand over his mouth. "Ignore him. He don't know what he's talkin' about."

"Listen, Rose… Will you meet me at my house after school? There's…somethin' I need to talk to you about."

Trixie half-way glared at Jake in disappointment. Jake shook his head at her degrading look and looked back to await Rose's answer.

"Sure. I don't know of anything I have to do."

The four ate in a somewhat tense atmosphere for the rest of the lunch hour. After school, Jake stood outside with his friends as he waited on Rose.

"Listen, Jakey," Trixie started, "you sure you know what you're doin'?"

"I'm positive. Stop worrying. I'll just tell her the truth and she'll have to confess too. Now go home."

The other two said their good-byes and wished Jake luck. A few minutes later, Rose came and stood with Jake.

"Is it okay if I just walk with you? I missed the bus anyway."

"I guess so," Jake answered as he and Rose started on their way to his house.

Upon arriving, the two young teenagers went inside the house and upstairs to Jake's room. He opened the door and led her inside to sit down. Rose sat on a chair as Jake sat on his bed.

"Okay… What is it you've been trying to tell me since last weekend?"

Jake inhaled sharply before sighing. "Okay. You know how all of us have some secrets that we'd rather people not know about?"

Rose replied grimly, "Boy, do I ever."

"Well, let's just say I am one of those people. Rose… I'm the one you've been lookin' for."

Rose giggled. "Well, of course you are. You're just so sweet and nice, Jake, and I—"

"No, not like that. I mean, I'm the ONE you've been after." He picked up her right hand and pointed at the dragon birthmark. "You've been chasin' after me for months now."

Rose cleared her throat nervously and asked, "You mean… You're the…?"

"I'm the American Dragon, the one you won't stop messin' around with."

Rose started to shake, and Jake didn't realize it was from laughter until she lifted up her head.

"Rose, why are you laughin' at me? I just told you…"

"I know, I know. You're the American Dragon, and what? I'm the 'Huntsgirl' or something?"

"Rose, I'm not playin' around here! Okay, let me put it this way. Huntsgirl got cornered by the American Dragon, right? Well, instead of hurtin' her or takin' off her mask, he took off the glove, and he saw that!" he finished, pointing at her birthmark.

Rose gasped. "You really ARE him, aren't you?"

Jake smirked and said, "Dragon up," as he turned into the mortal enemy of his crush.

Rose shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" she cried. "Jake, we can't be mortal enemies! It's not fair."

The now much-taller dragon walked over to her and lifted her head, and he stared into her eyes. "Hey, baby, don't sweat it. We don't have to go after each other any more!"

"You don't understand. It's all part of the Hunts Clan. If I don't slay the American Dragon, my family will disown me."

"Psht. Some family." He returned to his human state and smiled gently at her. "Listen, Rose, don't even worry about your family now. All that matters to ME is YOU, not Huntsgirl's duties."

"You really mean that." She smiled before hugging him. "I don't know exactly how I'm going to explain this to the Huntsmaster, but I just can't slay you now."

"Uh, thanks," Jake remarked sarcastically. "That's a relief."

Rose giggled and finally gave him the kiss he had worked so hard earlier to receive. Things would just have to work out in their own time. They would eventually…

The End


End file.
